STI (Suami Takut Istri)
by L. Ayres
Summary: Sasuke seorang lelaki kuat dan tangguh. Ia tidak takut pada apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Namun apa jadinya jika Sakura marah karena salah paham? "Kau takut pada istrimu?" sebenarnya Shikamaru bertanya, namun yang didengar Sasuke adalah sebuah ejekan. / "Jangan samakan aku denganmu."


**Character** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story ©** **L. Ayres**

* * *

 _Hakikatnya, sebuah hubungan ada bukan karena hanya saling mencintai, namun juga karena saling mempercayai._

.

.

.

Suasana rumah makan sedikit ramai oleh pengunjung di malam itu. Meski langit semakin gelap tak kunjung menghentikan orang untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang terasa lapar. Tak terkecuali pemimpin Desa ini. Ia bersama dengan keempat temannya kini tengah asyik memakan makanan mereka sembari berbincang.

Seperti yang diketahui, mereka saat ini sedang membahas suatu misi. Entah misi seperti apa, namun sepertinya tidak terlalu berat bagi mereka. Terbukti, setelah menghabiskan makanan, Naruto meminjam shogi yang memang tersedia untuk pelanggan.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau, namun Naruto terus memaksanya. Karena ia tau, jika ia bermain dengan Shikamaru ia pasti akan kalah telak. Sai yang memang tidak bisa memainkan permainan itu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi terpaksa Sasuke.

"Kau kalah lagi Nanadaime." Kata Sasuke. Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu semenjak mereka mamainkan permainan ini, dan sudah dua kali pula Naruto dikalahkan olehnya.

Naruto berdecih. Tangannya kembali mengatur ulang letak bidak di atas papan. "Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu, dattebayo."

"Terima saja kekalahanmu, Nanadaime." Celetuk Shikamaru yang menatap bosan papan shogi sembari menyeruput kopi ditangannya.

"Diam saja kau. Aku pasti menang." Naruto menekuk jemarinya yang terasa pegal hingga menimbulkan bunyi. "Kau harus menerima tantanganku kali ini Sasuke."

Bermenit-menit berlalu dengan membosankan bagi Sasuke. Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mengalahkan dirinya. Sedangkan sudah empat kali orang nomor satu di Konoha itu tak kunjung menang melawannya. Tidak ingin terlibat lagi dalam permaian ini, Sasuke mengalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghentikan permaian ini.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, dattebayo." Naruto tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Itu karena aku sengaja mengalahkan diri." Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Menurutnya, Sasuke tidak terima dengan kekalahannya kali ini.

"Terima saja kekalahanmu Sasuke." komentar Shikamaru. Sasuke memandang malas lelaki berkuncir itu. Sebenarnya, berada dipihak siapa Shikamaru itu.

"Paman, aku pesan tiga tusuk dango lagi." Teriak Chouji yang sedari tadi hanya makan sambil memperhatikan permaian antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Huh. Aku melihatnya saja sudah kenyang." Desah Shikamaru menatap malas rekan satu timnya dulu.

"Nah, dengarkan baik-baik Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum senang. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Ia merasakan adanya keanehan dalam senyum itu.

"Kau lihat wanita berambut cokelat disana?" semua menoleh kearah wanita yang ditunjuk Naruto, termasuk Chouji yang tengah asyik memakan dango yang baru saja datang.

"Kau bawa ponsel, bukan?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto saja. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Sesuai perjanjian ki—"

"Tidak ada perjanjian dalam permainan ini." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Kalau aku menang, kau harus menerima tantanganku, dattebayo."

Yah, untuk saat ini, Sasuke menyesal karena telah mengalahkan diri. "Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya."

"Tidak bisa begitu, dattebayo. Pokoknya kau harus berfoto dengannya." Telunjuk Naruto terangkat ke atas. "Hanya dengannya."

Seperti yang diketahui, Sasuke selama ini sangatlah minim berbicara. Ia hanya berbicara jika ada suatu hal penting, termasuk dengan wanita. Dan diantara mereka hanya Sasuke lah yang tidak takut pada istrinya, yaitu Sakura.

"Dia terlihat cantik." Celetuk Sai diantara keheningan yang tercipta. Chouji mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepatlah Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Kau takut pada istrimu?" sebenarnya Shikamaru bertanya, namun yang didengar Sasuke adalah sebuah ejekan.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Huh. Aku bukannya takut. Namun seperti sebuah komitmen untuk selalu menjaga keharmonisan dengan tidak berbuat macam-macam." Bela Shikamaru pada diri sendiri.

"Akui saja kelemahanmu itu." Balas Sasuke sebelum berdiri dan mendekati wanita berambut cokelat disana.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai menahan tawanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang beraksi. Tidak, sebenarnya Sasuke itu terlalu kaku. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu memasang ekspresi datar saat berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Ia pun tidak tersenyum atau sekedar menarik bibirnya ke atas ketika layar ponsel memotret dirinya dan wanita itu

.

.

.

"Mungkin aku akan kembali nanti malam. Misi ini tidak terlalu sulit." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang tengah mengantar kepergiannya ke depan pintu.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau makanan apa untuk nanti malam?" Sakura bertanya setelah mengambil sepatu Sasuke diatas rak dekat pintu.

"Terserah kau saja." Sakura tersenyum, disertai anggukan. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke setelah lelaki itu selesai memakai sepatunya.

Tinggi mereka kini sama karena Sasuke berdiri dilantai yang lebih rendah. Wajah Sakura merona, seperti berharap akan sesuatu. Namun Sasuke mengabaikannya begitu saja dengan langsung berbalik dan berjalan meski ia tau apa Sakura inginkan. Sakura mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa jengkel.

"Dia sengaja mengabaikanku." Ucap Sakura pelan dengan nada jengkel. Ia berbalik berniat ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah yang tertunda, namun tertahan oleh Sarada yang baru saja datang sambil mengikat ikat kepala didahinya.

"Apa papa ada misi lagi?" anak itu bertanya dengan tangan sibuk memakai sepatu. Jika di ingat-ingat, ini adalah misi pertama Sasuke di tahun baru ini. Sakura hanya bergumam tanpa berniat berbicara.

"Apa ini misi rahasia lagi?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Ia sangat memahami jika Sarada tidak ingin di tinggal lama lagi seperti dulu.

"Sedikit." Sakura merasakan perubahan dari tatapan Sarada. Alih-alih sedih ia malah tertawa melihat anaknya. "Nanti malam papamu pulang." Beritahunya pada Sarada sambil mengacak puncak kepala hitam itu.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Ujar Sarada sembari berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Semoga sukses latihannya, Sarada."

.

.

.

Meski hari sudah terik, tidak menghentikan Sakura untuk segera berhenti dengan pekerjaan rumahnya. Setelah selesai menyuci, kini ia berjalan menuju kamar Sarada. Ia berniat merapihkan kembali lemari pakaian anak itu yang sedikit berantakan tadi. Sebuah kebiasaan yang buruk dari seorang keturunan Uchiha.

Ketika Sakura melewati kamar tidurnya untuk menuju kamar Sarada, tidak sengaja telinganya mendengar sesuatu. Sejenak ia berhenti untuk memastikan apakah benar yang di dengarnya kali ini. Namun bunyi itu semakin menguat yang membuatnya sedikit menjaukan tubuh dari pintu cokelat disampingnya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, akhirnya ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia mencari sumber bunyi tersebut, dan ditemukanlah sebuah ponsel di selipan nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Benar, ini adalah ponsel milik Sasuke, suaminya. Yah, sepertinya lelaki itu lupa membawa ponselnya. Namun, bukan itu yang lebih penting kali ini. Tapi sebuah panggilan masuk yang sedang terhubung ke ponsel itu saat ini. Tidak tercantum nama pada panggilan itu, hanya sebuah nomer yang tertera.

Pikir Sakura penting, jadi ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Namun naas, panggilan itu terputus ketika ia bersiap menggeser tombol hijau.

Kedua alisnya terangkat polos ketika ponsel itu berbunyi kembali. Terdapat sebuah panggilan yang berasal dari nomer tadi. Ia menggeser cepat.

 _"Halo?"_

Sakura sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengucap halo namun terhenti saat mendengar suara itu. Wanita, siapa?

 _"Sasuke, apa ini kau?"_

Sakura menyerngit, ia menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Yang benar saja, siapa wanita ini?

 _"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat panggilanku?"_

Well, Sakura semakin heran apa yang di mau wanita ini. Ia kembali ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun kembali terhenti saat wanita itu kembali berucap.

 _"Kenapa tidak berbicara? Aku wanita yang di rumah makan malam itu."_

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Rumah makan? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan dirumah makan dengan wanita ini? Kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa suaminya itu memberikan nomer teleponnya pada sembarang orang?

Dengan sekali sentuh, panggilan itu terputus sepihak oleh telunjuk Sakura. Ia harus berpikir positif pada suaminya kali ini. Mungkin wanita itu rekannya dulu. Tapi siapa? Karin? Itu bukan suara Karin. Juga, Sasuke sepertinya sudah memiliki nomer Karin. Lalu?

"Tidak. Mungkin ini rekannya dulu. Ya, bisa jadi. Rekannya tidak hanya Karin saja kan?" Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia berfikiran seperti itu. Toh, Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu berpaling pada wanita lain.

Sakura berdecih saat panggilan itu kembali terhubung. Dengan kilat ia menggeser tombol merah yang tersedia. Namun naas, hatinya kembali bergetar saat tidak sengaja galeri foto terbuka oleh telunjuknya. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Ia memperjelas foto tersebut dengan menyetuh salah satu foto yang tersedia.

Disana, terdapat cerminan suaminya serta sesosok wanita. Mungkinkah ini wanita yang tadi menelpon? Jika memang benar, berarti Sasuke...

Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Apa-apaan Sasuke itu. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padanya? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu berfoto dengan suaminya? Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?

"Kau benar-benar...!" dengan sekali sentuh, foto itu terhapus dan hilang dari galeri ponsel tersebut. Menyisakan foto-foto pemandangan dari berbagai tempat.

Sakura melempar ponsel itu keatas kasur. Ia melangkah keluar dengan kesal dan kembali melanjutkan niat awalnya menuju kamar Sarada.

.

.

.

Langit masih cerah diatas sana. Sasuke melangkah dengan tergesa sehabis pulang dari kantor hokage untuk melapor. Ia lupa jika foto tempo hari masih tersimpan di dalam galeri ponselnya. Bagaimana jika Sakura melihatnya? Lagipula, kenapa ia bisa lupa membawa ponselnya itu.

"Pasti dia sudah melihatnya." Keluhnya pelan. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar dan mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya tenang seperti biasa. Mengabaikan perasaanya yang campur aduk saat ini. Terlihat seseorang muncul dari dalam, Sasuke sedikit lega melihatnya.

Sakura, wanita itu tidak menjawab. Namun hanya memberikan Sasuke sandal rumah dari atas rak dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajahnya terlihat datar, hal itu membuat perasaan Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah lega kembali resah. Apa dia sudah melihatnya? Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan berat. Diliriknya Sakura yang tengah merapihkan pakaian di depan televisi. Wanita itu tidak berbicara, tersenyum, ataupun menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Ia buru-buru menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Disana, tergeletak sebuah ponsel miliknya di atas tempat tidur. Ternyata memang benar, Sakura sudah melihatnya. Karena seingatnya, ia menaruh ponselnya diatas nakas. Huh, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang menelponnya hingga sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab. Nomer itu tidak tersimpan didalam kontaknya. Ia juga tidak pernah memberikan nomernya pada siapapun. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menghubungi balik nomer tersebut, siapa tau itu telepon penting.

 _"Ternyata kau benar-benar sombong."_

Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara diseberang sana. Siapa wanita ini?

"Siapa kau?"

 _"Huh, aku marah padamu."_

Dahi Sasuke mengerut dalam. Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan wanita dalam telepon ini. Mengapa bicaranya tidak masuk akal?

 _"Kau tidak bicara lagi kan. Oke... Oke... Aku wanita di rumah makan malam itu. Aku akan benar-benar marah kalau kau menutup teleponku lagi kali ini."_

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menutup panggilan itu secara sepihak tanpa berucap lagi. Mengabaikan ancaman suara diseberang sana. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu mendapatkan nomernya?

Sasuke berdecih dan melempar kembali ponselnya ke atas kasur. Ia berjalan kesal menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Yah, sepertinya ia harus merilekskan pikirannya dulu dengan mandi air hangat.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, kini Sasuke melangkah turun menuju ruang tengah. Disana masih terdapat Sakura yang sedang melipat pakaian. Tanpa berfikir lagi Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang kosong.

Suasana tampak canggung saat ini. Yah, sebenarnya hanya Sasuke yang merasakan itu. Sebab sedari tadi ia selalu melirik Sakura, namun sepertinya wanita itu tidak merasakannya, atau mungkin mengabaikannya(?) Apapun itu, Sasuke sudah memprediksikan bahwa ini pasti akan terjadi.

"Sakura..." Sasuke berucap pelan. Tangannya memutarkan ponsel yang ia genggam. Sakura tetap tidak bersuara. Situasi ini lebih sulit dari pada dikepung musuh.

"Sakura aku—"

"Diamlah Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang melipat pakaian?" ketus Sakura padanya. Sasuke diam setelah itu.

Sarada yang baru saja melangkah ke ruang tengah menghentikan jalannya dan menatap orang tuanya dikejauhan. "Ada apa dengan mama?" herannya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke terus memperhatikan hingga wanita itu hilang dibalik tembok di lantai dua. Ia melempar ponselnya pada sofa. Kenapa semua jadi kacau seperti ini. Siapa yang berani-beraninya memberikan nomer teleponnya pada wanita itu.

"Naruto!" geramnya dan langsung menyambar ponsel yang tadi dilemparnya tadi. Fikirannya langsung tertuju pada lelaki itu saat ini. Sasuke membuka salah satu media sosial yang dimilikinya, Lalu mengechat orang nomer satu di Konoha itu.

 _ **Nanadaime**_

 _online_

 _..._

 _Naruto_

 _Naruto_

 _Naruto_

Sasuke berdecih melihat pesannya sama sekali tidak dibaca oleh Naruto. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu dengan seenaknya memberikan nomernya?

 _ **The Man**_

 _Chouji, Nanadaime, Sai, Shikamaru..._

 _..._

 _ **Sasuke** :Naruto._

 _ **Sasuke** : Keluar kau._

Tidak ada tanggapan untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke berdecak dan melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

 _ **Sai** : Mungkin Nanadaime sedang sibuk. ^^_

Sasuke menyambar ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia berharap Naruto membalas kali ini.

 _ **Naruto** : Ada apa? Kenapa kau berisik sekali. Apa mau mu?_

 _ **Sasuke** : Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa mau mu?_

 _ **Naruto** : Kau tidak waras ya._

 _ **Sasuke** : Kenapa kau memberikan nomerku pada wanita itu?_

 _ **Naruto** : Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?_

 _ **Sasuke** : Berhenti bersikap seperti kau tidak tau._

 _ **Naruto** : Kau benar-benar tidak waras. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Sudahlah aku masih banyak pekerjaan, dattebayo._

 _ **Sasuke** : Kau tidak bisa menghindar. _

_**Sai** : Bukan Nanadaime. Tapi aku._

Grup chat tersebut seketika hening. Sasuke terpaku membacanya.

 _ **Sai** : Aku yang memberikannya pada wanita itu._

 _ **Sai** : Aku kembali lagi malam itu ke rumah makan untuk membelikan Ino dango. Saat aku ingin balik pulang, wanita itu datang menghampiriku dan dia meminta nomermu._

Sasuke menggeram kesal ditempatnya.

 _ **Sasuke** : Kenapa kau memberikannya?_

 _ **Sai** : Dia memohon padaku. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang cantik itu sedih. Jadi aku memberikan nomermu. _

Lagi, grup kembali hening. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk membalas. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Semua sudah terjadi saat ini.

 _ **Shikamaru** : Kau dihubungi olehnya, Sasuke?_

 _ **Shikamaru** : Sudah kuduga Sakura pasti marah._

 _ **Chouji** : Kau ketahuan?_

 _ **Chouji** : Aku turut berduka. _

_**Sai** : Apa Sakura benar-benar marah?_

 _ **Sasuke** : Diamlah._

Sasuke menggenggam kencang ponsel ditanganya. Ia melirik ke lantai dua dimana tempat bayangan Sakura menghilang dibalik tembok. Dengan perasaan kacau, ia berdiri dan melangkah.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu, Sakura keluar tiba-tiba. Kaki panjangnya mundur beberapa langkah agar Sakura lebih leluasa melewati pintu kamar yang hanya terbuka sedikit. Wajah wanita itu tampak masam, Sasuke membenci hal itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, sasuke masih terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia ragu untuk kembali menghampiri Sakura jika mengingat perkataan wanita itu tadi, namun hatinya begitu resah.

"Sai!" geramnya pelan. Ponsel yang digenggamnya sedari tadi dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Sasuke berbalik setelahnya.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah dapur. Disana terlihat Sakura. wanita itu memunggunginya. Punggung itu terlihat kokoh, namun ia tau bahwa punggung itu begitu rapuh. Sasuke merasa sesak mengingat masa lalu. Wanita itu telah mengembalikan cahaya kehidupan yang hilang dalam dirinya. Wanita itu telah memberikan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tiada hentinya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud membuat wanita itu sedih.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lembut. Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati Sakura yang tengah memotong sayuran. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sakura. Pipinya bersender dengan kepala wanita itu. "Gomen, ne"

Masih tidak ada tanggapan untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari leher wanita itu dan memutar balik badan Sakura. Ia terus menatapnya, namun Sakura seperti enggan menatap balik dirinya. Dengan sekali tarikkan, Sakura masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke mempererat pelukan itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun. Siapa wanita itu?" Sasuke merasakan getaran dibalik suara Sakura. Hatinya sakit mengetahui Sakura tersakiti karenanya.

Sasuke kembali melepaskan pelukan itu. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Sakura dan mencium kening itu lama.

"Tidak. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pun tidak mengenalnya."

"Kau bohong." Sasuke menyeringai, dan mengecup sekilas bibir peach Sakura.

"Kau yang paling mengenalku Sakura." Lagi, Sasuke mengecup bibir itu. Namun kali ini disertai dengan lumatan halus.

"Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa berpaling pada yang lain jika kau seperti ini." Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kembali mengecup bibir itu.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Thankyu for reading guys~~~**


End file.
